Broken Beds
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: OS Randy X Cody


An unusual Pairing for me, I know… Just felt right… *shrugs*

* * *

Gasping for air, Randy rolled off of Cody. Still having his eyes closed he turned towards Cody and tried to regain his breathing. Cody on the other hand has been faster and was already standing next to the bed.

„The… bed is… dead. "; he said and took a closer look on what have used to be their shared bed about 5 minutes ago.

„Great Observation, Codes. " Randy opened his eyes slowly and after trying a few times he finally managed to get to his feet and now he was standing, naked as he still was, next to his lover.

A huge pile of wooden pieces nails and with a damaged Mattress on top of it was lying at their feet.

„Great job, Randy. "

"Why is this my fault?"

"Who was fucking me like a mad man?"

"Who asked me to?"

"Who..."

„Stop it, Codes. This is getting us nowhere."

Cody closed his mouth and nodded.

"You're right..."

The Missouri-native wanted to say ‚I'm ALWAYS right', but thought twice about it and decided that the following discussion wasn't worth it. Instead he still looked down on their former bed.

"What are we going to do now?" The younger man turned his face towards his boyfriend. "Well, I guess... buying a new one." This option sounded pretty smart to Randy and he nodded his agreement. Buying a bed as soon as possible. He didn't like the idea of sleeping on this mess of wood and feathers. But before he would be ready to go and look for a new bed around St. Louis, he'd need a shower, taking Cody with him.

...

„We broke a bed…", Cody still couldn't believe it. He murmured it over and over, crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat giggling on the passenger seat. Randy smirked and took a quick glance at his lover, just to lay a hand on Cody's knee. „And it won't be the last…"

Cody laughed and raised his eyebrow. "Is hat a promise?" "You can bet your pretty ass..." The smaller man was still grinning and pressed himself deeper into his seat.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the parking lot of a huge furniture store. They got out of the car and looked defeated towards the huge building.

A family with crying children walked past Randy and Cody into the entrance, the mother pissed off and the father a few feet in front of them, so no one would think it was his family. Both sighed, looked at each other and nodded.

They entered, almost shyly holding hands, the huge hall. There were so many people, that nobody recognized them. No Fans, no hardcore-Christians, who'd call them how sick or wrong.

...

A few hours later, Cody realized something.

„Randy, is it right that we're the on-„

Right this moment all lights went off, and both men stood in darkness in the middle of kitchens and dinner-tables.

"… only ones left here? Nope, don't think so. Come on, we need to check if they really locked us in here…", Randy finished the sentence and grabbed Cody's hand to walk towards the exit. Just to find the doors locked.

"Hey, you!"

Cody pointed at the last salesman, who looked over the locked doors one last time, just to walk over to his car and drive off.

Randy sighed and looked on the ground. Perfect!

„We're… locked in here! Inside a furniture store. ", he pointed out and shook his head in disbelieve, only to burst out into laugher. „So not funny, Randy! We could die a horrible death inside here! ", Cody, threw his hand in the air and looked frightened at Randy, who was still laughing. „Why would be, Baby? This could be fun after all. They have a restaurant on the 3rd floor and I'm sure we'll find something to eat there, beds are at the 2nd floor… Talking about beds…"

Randy started smirking his famous smirk and pulled Cody along with him towards the Escalators. „What…? Randy, where are we going? Randall? HEY!" But Randy ignored his lover, grinned and stopped in front of the huge beds.

„What do you think about this one? I'd say it would fit perfectly in out bedroom, don't you think?" Cody looked irritated from the bed to Randy and back, before a huge grin spread over his pretty face.

„Sure… Wanna try it? ", he suggested and looked up into Randy's crystal-blue eyes. Said man only stared to smirk again and pushed Cody onto the bed, just to crawl on top of him and started to open up his shirt. "Can I try you?"

Cody stopped for a second, but then started to giggle and nodded. Randy smiled and already took his lovers shirt off, kissing him greedily. His hands travelled all over Cody's chest, opened his jeans and back up again. Randy let go of Cody for a second, just to take off his own shirt, which he threw next to the bed. The younger man looked up to Randy through half lidded eyes, grabbed his neck, to pull him down for another searing kiss. Randy began to grind his hips against Cody's, making the other man groan into the kiss.

They were clawing at each others clothes, taking them off, down to their boxers. They kept on rolling all over the King-Size-Bed, kissing, liking and biting each others skin. Gasping, Randy suddenly stopped his actions, looking down at Cody and smirked. A second later, he bit into his younger lover's neck, making him moan in surprise. He pulled his head back up and bought two fingers up to Cody's skilful mouth, who opened them in and started to suck on them softly, now making the older man groaning.

After a few seconds Randy pulled his fingers back and told Cody to spread his legs for him. He slowly entered Cody with two fingers at once, and started to move them carefully, stretching his boy. Cody moaned loudly, grasped the sheets, his eyes closed before telling Randy: "Come on…"

Randy grinned evil, just added a third finger, stretching them, continuing to thrust into Cody, hitting his prostate again and again. Cody was almost screaming in pleasure by now.

"What do you want?" "Take your hands off, damnit and fuck me already! " he growled dangerously, while moving his hips against Randy's hand.

His older lover chuckled, but decided to give in and pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself between Cody's legs, rubbing their cocks together. "Ah damnit! Do it!"

Randy looked down at the man who was spread out in front of him and shook his head because of his Impatience, but finally he entered him with one deep thrust. Cody moaned satisfied and his hands found their way to Randy's back to hold on while he was moving his hips against Randy's.

At some point, the taller man stopped his movements, grabbed Cody by his hips and got off the bed, without letting go of Cody. He carried him around, looking for another bed. "Which one now?"

Gasping, Cody looked around, clinging onto Randy and finally pointed at another King-Sized-Bed. "This one..." Randy quickly checked it, nodded and threw Cody on it. Immediately he was on top and inside of Cody again, continuing his thrusts. Cody moaned deep in his throat and was totally lost in the pleasure his lover was giving him. "Randy...I...I..."

But Randy had other plans. He took his hand off Cody's dick, making sure, he wouldn't come that fast. His smaller lover looked at him in horror and tried to touch himself, but Randy prevented it by immobilizing Cody's hands with his own.

"Please... Randy...I...I need to come..." Randy ignored his pleading, kept pounding into that body beneath him and came with a muffled cry deep inside his lover, who had tears in his eyes now.

"Randy…Please..."he just managed to get out and moaned loudly, as he felt Randy's lips around his cock. Randy started to suck him expertly and as he penetrated Cody again with two fingers, his lover finally found his release as well. Making sure to get all of Cody, Randy searched for his lover's lips fiercely, to let him taste himself on his lips.

They kept lying in each others arms, until Randy rolled off Cody, still with his eyes closed.

Then a grin spread out on his face and he opened his eyes again. He turned towards Cody and kissed his shoulder softly.

"And...Are we going to buy this bed?"


End file.
